How Kendall Got Logan To Hollywood
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: He was going there to beg them to let Logan come to Hollywood. His parents had to understand that Kendall was nothing without Logan. Pre-Series. Pre-Slash. Minor cursing.


**Author's Note: **So here is the next random installment of Titled Heart and my pre-show canon series! There will be more of these popping up randomly and if you haven't read "First Glance" or "Captivated" by Titled Heart I demand you do! This fic has that as it's backbone. So, go read it. They are both AH-MAZING and describe Kendall and Logan's meeting so well it's insane! I dedicate this to my soul sister Titled Heart because she gave me so many ideas for this. Read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR

* * *

Kendall walked up to the two story house with his hands in his pockets. He had never been welcomed in Logan's house. Not really. He had gone a few times for projects and birthday parties, but he'd never gone with the intent of speaking to the other boy's parents. But when desperate situations arise there's only one thing you can do.

He was going there to beg them to let Logan come to Hollywood.

He had gotten a phone call earlier that night. Logan sounded pissed; Kendall had never heard that tone in his voice before. And he could swear he heard the other boy sniffle, which meant he was crying. The blonde told him to calm down. He swore he'd figure out a way to get him to Hollywood so they could stay together. He said he wouldn't do this if Logan was left out. It was all of them or nothing at all. He didn't care how angry James would be; Kendall refused to do this without his Logan at his side.

The walk up the driveway seemed longer than before. Kendall watched the front door with anxiety as he moved passed the Lexus and Mercedes that sat silently in front of the two car garage. Logan had convinced his parents to set up a small gymnastics area inside of it instead of using it as it was meant to be used. He had seen inside it a couple times and was always surprised that they had the money to spend on that. Sure, he knew Logan's family was better off than his own, but it was still shocking to walk into a garage expecting to see a lawnmower and instead find a balance beam and uneven bars.

Kendall gulped in anticipation as he pulled his hand from his pants pocket and knocked on the door. It was nine o'clock. He knew this meant Logan would be up in his room for the rest of the night studying until he went to bed. So there was no way of him being the one to open the door, which left either his mom or his dad to answer. Kendall silently hoped Logan's father would answer. He didn't hate Kendall as much. The blonde teen always got the feeling that Logan's mom would put out a hit on him if there was no threat of jail time.

"Kendall Knight," Logan's mother began, the smile on her face straining to remain. "You know the rules. Logan studies every night from 9 PM until 11PM"

He put his best smile and nodded. "I know," he said politely. "I came to talk to you and your husband."

Her smile fell faster than it had appeared. "If this is about that ridiculous Hollywood dream the Diamond boy has you can forget it. We've made our decision."

"Please," Kendall pressed, hearing footsteps approach the door. "Please just let me talk to you."

"Let the boy try," Logan's father said, a times magazine rolled in his hand. "Come to the living room Kendall."

He nodded and entered the house, wiping his shoes carefully before moving to the living room. He watched as Logan's parents filed in and sat on the sofa. The room was sterile. It was the perfect example of a Better Homes and Gardens room.

"State your case," Logan's father said, a small curious smile on his lips.

Kendall nodded and took a deep breath, glancing at the stairs to make sure Logan wasn't watching. "We need Logan to go with us. I need him there. We all want to go to Hollywood to try and make this dream happen."

"What about his dreams, Kendall," he interrupted. His wife gave a quick approving nod.

"This may be what you boys want but not our Logan. He wants to be a doctor."

"I'll personally make sure he keeps studying. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind getting him online tutoring or classes or anything you want. If you want I'll even test him!" Kendall's body was shaking. Her face wasn't changing at all. This wasn't working. She wasn't going to give in.

"That sounds good, but what if he gets hurt. Dancing like that, it's hard, he could trip," Logan's father pressed, watching Kendall's reactions closely. A small smirk taking the place of his smile, as if he saw something behind Kendall's begging.

"I'd _never_ let him get hurt! He plays hockey and-"

"He plays hockey because of you! It is a dangerous sport and if it didn't offer scholarships I would forbid him from playing," she cut in, anger clear in her eyes.

"But that's just it! With this boy band thing, if we take off he won't have to worry about scholarships because he'll already have money! And I wouldn't let him get hurt, on the ice I look out for him. If there's a big hulking guy plowing towards him I _always _shield him. You've seen it," Kendall pressed. "Look, I know this is risky but what's a life without risk?"

"The boy has a point there," the father said, looking at his wife. "I never would've become a surgeon if I didn't take a risk by applying to a school out of my financial reach. I ended up getting a full ride because of my grades and extracurricular. And if I hadn't joined that fraternity I never would've met you."

She fought the smile that threatened to rise from the memory her husband gave her. "I do not want my son to be distracted from his dreams," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kendall shivered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, but he knew they could see it. He felt Logan slipping through his fingers. He felt James' dreams going down the drain. Kendall would never leave Minnesota without Logan by his side. He needed the other boy's parents to understand. He needed them to give in to him.

Without thinking he fell to his knees, putting his hands on the floor and keeping his eyes down. He heard the gasp from Logan's mom and the way the couch shifted as her husband moved to stand to check on him. "Please," he whispered his voice tight with unshed tears. "Please let him come with us. I'll do anything you ask. If you want to beat the shit out of me if his grades drop then go ahead. If you want to forbid him from being my friend if his chances are shot then fine. Just please, please let Logan come with us. I'll give you anything you want."

Silence. Kendall could hear his blood pumping through him faster than ever. He could feel his chest tightening even more at the anticipation rolling through him. He tightened his hands into fists on the carpet, his knuckles turning paper white.

"Alright," she finally said, it was enough to make Kendall's heart skip a beat. "Logan can go with you to Hollywood on a few conditions."

His head shot up as his wide green eyes met the chocolate brown eyes of Logan's mother. "Anything," he whispered, his chest still clenched ready for the blow.

"He must get at least eight hours of sleep each night, he must keep up his studies and I will be calling every week to quiz him, if he gets hurt badly he is coming home, and if he gets addicted to drugs, alcohol, or sex, I will personally come down there to have a talk with you."

The blonde felt his chest loosen as a grin spread onto his face. "I'll make sure all of those demands are met. I swear."

She smiled softly; it had finally clicked how much this boy cared about her son. She couldn't help but be a little happy that he had such a caring friend, even if he did get her son to take risks. "I'll go call your mother to work out the tutoring."

Kendall stood as she left, his eyes wandering to the man with Logan's smile. He gave him a half smile half frown, showing Kendall exactly where Logan got that trait from. "I'll drive you home," he said softly.

He grinned at him and nodded following him out the door. This would work out. Kendall would go to Hollywood, Logan and the others would be with him. They'd make James' dream come true and Logan would become a doctor. Everything would be perfect, even if they _were _forced to do corny dance moves.


End file.
